


Sensitive (Fransykes)

by Asking4AHorizon



Series: One-Shots [5]
Category: Bring Me The Horizon, You Me At Six
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asking4AHorizon/pseuds/Asking4AHorizon
Summary: Joshua is a sensitive boy.
Relationships: Josh Franceschi/Oliver Sykes
Series: One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726750
Kudos: 6





	Sensitive (Fransykes)

**Author's Note:**

> Yo fucker has been craving sum BottomJoshBlessU content so here u go ❤🖤❤
> 
> My fucking god I'm unbelievable. Uhmmmmmm there's a kinda big age gap :)
> 
> I also have a thing for sensitivity leavemeaLONE
> 
> The fuck am I doing 
> 
> This one feels all over the place too :\ like one of those nonsense pornos, you know? Lmao (u'll get what I'm saying)

Josh has always been quite sensitive. He was a big softie, always being such a little cutie pie. Josh Franceschi was absolutely lovely. He had a big heart, and his eyes were soft and smooth, it got you comfortable in any situation. However, he sometimes was a bit too delicate. His eyes easily got watered over things that people thought were silly. Why would someone cry over how adorable a dog was? Or over how pretty someone was? Or even over a goddamn movie that isn't even that touching? Well, Josh didn't know why but he did. Everyone thought of him as this adorable little guy. They weren't wrong. They also thought that he was too pure for this world. 

They were absolutely mistaken.

Josh was anything but pure. Of course, he was sweet and all but you would be shocked with his midnight thoughts. Joshua was thoroughly filthy. His head would wander to the dirtiest place whilst he had a gentle smile on his face, near his friends, his neediest thoughts and earns right behind his sweet gaze. Josh was nasty. But other than that, he was an angel.

Or not.

Josh hummed a little bit, his feet gently swinging back and forth, his hand keeping his head up as the other held a pencil against the paper, softly tracing it over precise lines, elbows on the floor as well as the rest of his body. His best friend poked his side softly.

"Hey, dude," Oscar began. "I'm kinda bored, ya know?" He sighed, hazel eyes glued to his best friend as he kept reaching his arm out from his sprawled out position to poke his ticklish side. Josh squirmed a little bit, swatting his hand away as he dropped his pencil, no longer drawing. 

"What should we do then?" Josh hummed softly. Everything about that boy was soft. Well, metaphorically. Oscar shrugged.

"Don't know. Wanna go see with dad if we can go to the pool yet?" Oscar asked, completely oblivious to the way Josh's eyes lightened up. Oh yeah, Josh kinda thought that his best friend's father was unbelievably hot. Oh, the things Josh would let that man do with him. The seventeen-year-old nodded maybe a bit too quick. Oscar hummed, lazily standing up. Josh jumped up as well, both of them leaving their phones behind.

Josh nibbled on his lip, his eyes a bit round as he looked around the so familiar house. Oscar opened the sliding glass door and soon enough both of them were at the sunny garden. Josh swallowed hard.

Oscar's father stood there, his topless body exposed, all his tattoos glistening with sweat and the sun making them even more colourful, a sunglass on his face as his muscles bulged with every move of his. Oliver stopped moving the metal pole over the pool and raised his head, smiling a little.

"Good, I had just finished cleaning it," he said. Josh took a sharp breath. That man was sex on legs. Even the mere sound of his voice made Joshua shutter slightly. Oliver directed his gaze to Joshua, his smile widening just a bit. Josh didn't see Oliver's eyes but he could feel them boring through his own. Oliver found amusing how Joshua seemed a blushing mess every time he as much as looked his way, and adorable, the same way you find everything a little puppy does adorable.

Josh glanced away, eyes a little wide, Oliver chuckled quietly, Oscar burped. Oliver scolded his son, that smiled innocently and shrugged. Josh began shrugging off his shirt, getting on his swimming shorts only, Oscar doing the same. 

Oliver put the cleaning stuff back out while the boys put on some sunscreen on their face and shoulders. 

"I'm going in then, boys," Oliver said, nodding at them both that were getting inside the water already. Josh glanced at him for a second too long and nodded shyly. 

"Stay with us, dad," Oscar pouted a little, throwing the sunscreen at his father. Oliver caught it midair and sighed a bit, staring at the bottle for a few seconds before he glanced at his son then the sky. He sighed and nodded. Josh nibbled on his lip anxiously. He felt his insides giving a little flutter. Oh gosh, oh gosh, he was about to see Oliver dripping wet, oh gosh, his hair wet as well and slick back and oh my gosh! Josh shifted some, his gaze quickly flickering over Oliver before he sunk deeper into the pool, his gaze flickering down to the water. Oscar glanced at his friend and furrowed his eyebrows.

"You okay, dude? Your face's all red," he tilted his head like a little pup, his black hair falling over his forehead. Josh peeked at him and nodded, sinking in so his lips were underwater as well. Oliver furrowed his eyebrows, taking his glasses off and putting it on the little table he had beside the pool and gently swam up to Joshua.

Josh's eyes widened, watching as Oliver came up to him, a glint of worry on his eyes. Oliver gently pressed the back of his hand on his forehead, making Josh flush even harder and sink in just a bit more. Josh was a mess, seeing the man so close to him, the sun gently licking his skin and making all of his tattoos earn more life, his soft hair curling up at the base of his neck and jaw in waves, the sun penetrating his gaze making the green and light brown stripes even more lively, his high and a little tanned cheekbones so prominent as well as his sharp jaw. Oh my fucking gosh.

"Your temperature seems normal," Oliver murmured to himself. Josh nodded a bit, gazing down. Then he glanced up, seeing his best friend swim up to him as well, looking somewhat dubious and worried as well. They had the same worried stare. Cute.

" 'm okay," Josh mumbled. "It's just... Hot," he quickly glanced Oliver over before looking away. Oliver hummed and Oscar nodded. 

"You want me to turn down the heat?" Oliver asked gently. Goosebumps broke over Josh's skin before he softly shook his head. He smiled up at Oliver shakily.

"It's okay," he answered softly. Oliver stared at him for a few seconds before he nodded. So they swam up for a while, joking around whilst Josh mostly stood by himself on the corner of the pool, chuckling and blushing at their stupidity and checking Oliver out shamelessly. Okay, and after an hour or so they decided to get out, Oliver wrapping a towel around his waist as he picked up two for each boy. They all dried themselves and then they went back inside, leaving their shorts to dry up out there.

"I'll go shower, you can go after, Josh," Oscar said, hurrying up the stairs. Josh's eyes widened as he heard Oliver sighing and sitting on the couch behind him. Oh shit oh shit oh shit, he was alone with a shirtless Oliver with, oh my gosh, wet hair and holy fuck! Josh stiffly glanced behind, seeing Oliver chilling there, his arms behind the couch and his legs spread, his face relaxed and the towel covering his underwear. Josh held his breath, waddling up to the couch and sitting down beside Oliver, so his hand was behind Josh's head. Oliver glanced at him, seeing his wide eyes gazing at him already. Oliver smiled, Josh melted. 

Josh was quick to flicker his eyes to the television, his lips pursed as his cheeks were reddening by the second. Oliver tilted his head, blinking before he turned forward as well. So there they stood for a while, Josh's head wild.

Oliver looked so, so gorgeous there, with Josh stealing glances at every opportunity. He pressed his legs together harder, fingers tightening around his hands as his lip was viscerally bitten raw by his teeth, his blush remaining. But then he exhaled shakily, trying to relax. I mean, that was one chance in a billion, Josh shouldn't let it go to waste. Josh swallowed, slowly letting his body fall on his side. Josh's head softly landed on Oliver's thighs, his shoulders tense and heart pounding crazily as he waited for a reaction. But then, Oliver simply put his hand on his arm, his thumb stroking his skin softly. Josh felt goosebumps rise over the simple touch of his warm hand and his strong thighs under his head. Josh held his breath, Oliver thought nothing of it. His hand wandered up Josh's shoulder and neck, all the way up to his curly hair. He felt the little bumps under his fingertips and frowned.

"Are you cold?" Oliver asked softly. For some reason, he felt like he couldn't be anything but soft with Joshua. Josh shut his eyes, sighing softly. He shook his head, chewing on his lip as his heart fluttered softly on his chest. Joshua was anything but cold. Oliver nodded and twisted one of his fingers over Josh's locks.

Josh kept his eyes closed, simply enjoying the feeling of Oliver's hands on his hair. His mind kept wandering, though. The things Oliver could make him feel with those hands, his soft touches all over him, his fingertips trailing down his chest and sides, oh my fucking gosh. Josh felt himself burning up in his lower region, twitching and hardening. Josh cursed himself but didn't quit thinking, he didn't really care then. Josh shifted so he laid on his other side, back to the tv and facing Oliver's abdomen. Oliver glanced at him for a few seconds.

"Josh? Are you awake?" Oliver whispered. Josh hummed a little, keeping his eyes closed. Oliver nodded. Maybe he was just tired. Oliver kept his fingers threading through Josh's hair still, focused on the movie. But then, oh god, then, Oliver's fingers got stuck in a knot, but Oliver didn't realise and he accidentally tugged Josh's hair harshly. Josh gasped, his eyes flying open, his gaze falling on Oliver as he pressed his thighs together, not being able to ignore the flames deep om his guts and the tingly feeling running through his veins.

Oliver stared at him with wide, apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Oliver said. "I didn't mean to hurt you," he apologized softly, his lip between his teeth. But he was surprised the longer he stared at Josh, seeing the boy beginning on nibbling on his bottom lip, eyes getting heavy and dark as he softly began pushing his head against Oliver's palm. Josh let out involuntarily a little whimper, sighing out and pressing his pretty little thighs together harder, feeling himself shiver a bit. He couldn't process his own actions. Oliver swallowed. He stared dumbfounded, seeing Josh's lower half shifting on the couch at the corner of his eyes, so he glanced there. It was impossible to miss the bulge between his spread legs and wet underwear since his towel had detached from his hips, his pretty thighs trembling needily. Oliver exhaled slowly, his fingers gently curling harder as he pulled Josh's curls just a little. What the fuck was Oliver doing?

Josh absolutely died. He shook all over, his pretty eyes flooding with tears as he felt himself pushing hard against his boxers, his face flushed and eyes narrowed, flickering beggingly to Oliver. Bloody fuck. Oliver tugged, again and again, feeling himself twitching and his breath becoming heavy, his own eyes hooding over Josh's pretty little responses. He felt creepy, but Oliver absolutely loved when someone was responsive over his touches, and Joshua's eyes showed that he was entirely ready to meet whatever Oliver's needs were gladly.

Then, Josh whined again, shifting forward and getting closer to Oliver's crotch, his eyes getting trapped over the towel, so he took one unsteady hand up as his other he kept between his legs, pressing his trembling thighs together still. His fingers gently curled under the fabric, gently pushing it away. Josh was in heaven, he decided. His breathing was heavy as his gaze was unwavering, stuck into Oliver as he leaned just a little bit, his lips gently touching his bulge as he glanced up at Oliver, who watched him with hard eyes. Josh waited. He was testing waters, not knowing whether it would wake Oliver from his little trance or whatever.

Oliver narrowed his eyes, pushing Josh's head forward so his lips were pressed hard in a close-mouthed kiss. Josh let out a soft noise, furrowing his eyebrows and closing his eyes as he softly parted his lips, his tongue tracing over Oliver's clothed cock and his mouth sucked rather softly. Oliver groaned. What the fuck was he doing, Jesus fuck. Joshua was like a son to him. Not really, no. He never saw Josh like a second son, rather as a... Younger shy friend. Josh whimpered and shivered, pressing his lower half harder against his hand. Josh heaved, taking his lips away from Oliver's underwear and brought his hand up again, curling his fingers under Oliver's grey boxers, pulling it down just enough so his hard cock sprang free. Josh moaned, tensing up and letting another needy tear fall as Oliver teasingly tugged at his hair again and he palmed himself harder. Josh whined, eyeing Oliver up and letting out little needy noises. Oh gosh, Josh could feel his guts bursting into fires, his entire being flaming up as he arched just a bit.

He held Oliver and gently kept his pretty lips open and pressed Oliver's tip into his mouth, another needy whine leaving him as he tasted Oliver over his tongue. He rocked the muscle of his mouth all over Oliver's tip, sucking nicely, his eyes fluttering shut as his beautiful face curled in pleasure. He had been even more sensitive lately, dying to get some but not really working on it. Then, Josh's eyes flew open, his eyes gazing down. He felt Oliver's hand on top of his, pressing hard so he was massaging him through his underwear. Josh exhaled before he moved his head so he took more of Oliver, gently moving his hand away from himself and holding Oliver with both hands. It was an awkward position but, Jesus, Josh was thriving over it all. His wildest dreams and fantasies were literally just happened and oh my gosh, little drops kept accumulating on his eyes and gently falling down on Oliver's thighs as his mouth did more pressure as well as his tongue while Oliver quickened his hand over him, making him arch off and whine maybe too loudly. Josh pulled his mouth away, breathing heavily as he stared up at Oliver pleadingly.

"Please!" He whined. He didn't know what he was asking for but it was something. Oliver hummed, eyes piercing down at him.

"What do you want, Joshua?" Oliver asked, his lips curling up in a lazy smile. Why he was so fucking into that? Fuck, he was fucked. Josh bit his lip harshly.

"You, I, I don't know, anything," Josh sputtered out, groaning in the end. Oliver sighed, tilting his head as he stared down at him, his hand still moving atop Josh's boxers. 

"You gotta be more specific than that, baby boy," Oliver whispered, eyes half-lidded. Where did that come from? Who knows, but Josh was absolutely cherishing it.

"I, I want you to," Josh began but had to stop once Oliver roughly rubbed his tip, making him take a deep breath and hold back a moan, his eyebrows furrowing as his eyes unfocused. Josh swallowed, glancing up at Oliver again. He had no words to say anymore, he knew that Oliver knew what he wanted even if he himself didn't know what it was. Oliver hummed again, taking his hand away. Josh shivered, cold swiping down on him, where Oliver's hand previously was. "Please, Oliver," Josh asked softly with damp eyes. Oliver deadpanned at him. He tsked. He leaned forward.

"I don't think that's my name, is it, baby boy?" Oliver stared him down, quirking one eyebrow as he crossed his arms. Josh blinked, stunned. He shifted a bit, wide eyes glazing at Oliver.

"Uhm... Sir?"(i am not making them have a daddy kink. Never.) Josh asked hesitantly. Oliver's lips curled up. He hummed approvingly, uncrossing his arms and reaching down to caress Josh's hair again. Josh sighed, eyes slipping shut. He bit his lip. 

"Come," Oliver said, tucking himself back into his boxers and standing up, gently pushing Josh's head off his lap. Josh sat up, eagerly jumping off the couch and taking his towel with him. In the back of his mind, he thought of Oscar but pushed away. He just had to make sure he didn't found out or anything. 

Josh jogged up the stairs with a quick heartbeat, his blood pumping loudly on his ears as he shivered in excitement. Seeing Oliver so calm about it made it all even better, it made him feel like Oliver always had control over the situation and Josh felt — no, he knew Oliver would take good care of him. It made him warm. 

Josh nibbled on his lip harshly, and in no time, Oliver was locking the door of his room as Josh stood there with an eager face and wide eyes. Oliver turned, his stare going straight to Josh's. He breathed out, padding up to the blue-eyed mess whilst holding himself high. Josh's breath hitched as he unconsciously walked back, until the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell down on his ass, still crawling back as Oliver kept the eye contact and crawled between his legs. Once Joshua was in the middle of the bed, Oliver suddenly gripped his thighs, pulling them so they were spread and Josh had lost his balance, falling down on the bed with his arms spread on his sides. Oliver placed his legs around him and leaned in, close to his face hovered over Josh's in a silent intense stare.

Josh let out little gasps, his arms beside his head as he laid there, exposed, and stared desperately at Oliver. Oliver's lips curled in amusement, soon enough dropping his smile as Josh laced his legs around his middle and rocked his body upwards, rubbing their crotches together. Oliver's eyes fell shut as Josh's widened, his lips parting as he did the same movement over and over. Oliver sighed and pressed his hips down on him, making him gasp and whine. Oliver smirked and did it again, roughing up his moves and his hands wandering down the sheets to grab a hold of Josh's thighs tightly. 

"Please!" Josh whined, his hands latching upon Oliver's biceps as he clung onto him with all his limbs. Oliver hummed and sat up, making Josh detach from him. 

Oliver leaned to the bedside table that, conveniently, had a half-used bottle of lube. Josh bit his lip, his eyes widening as he imagined what was about to happen. Just like on his dreams and wishes, Oliver deep inside of him and moving quickly, gripping him so tight that there would be handprints all over him, marking him with his mouth all over, leaving purple patches all over his silky pale skin, claiming him inside and out, leaving imprints so the entire world knew that Josh already belonged to someone. Josh whined loudly. 

Oliver smiled amusedly, the corner of his eyes wrinkling softly. "Someone's a bit desperate," Oliver said with that sexy as fuck accent of his, tilting his head. Josh bit his lip and flushed red, hiding his face with one of his hands. Oliver chuckled a bit, rocking his body once again making Josh let out a little sound. "Such a pretty boy," Oliver mumbled, taking Josh's hand away from his red face. Oliver stood upon his knees, letting his hands drop down to grip Josh's boxers and slowly slide them off his skin. Josh felt weird being so exposed but at the same time, it made him all bothered and twitching harder and a mess. Oliver snickered as he watched Josh writhe underneath him, shuttering in cold. 

Then, Oliver got serious really quick.

"Have you ever done something like this?" Oliver asked gently, making Josh gaze up at him with his round blue eyes. He blinked and nodded, pursing his lips awkwardly. Oliver hummed and narrowed his eyes playfully. "Such a shame," he tsked. "My pretty boy is corrupted," he whispered. Josh's eyes heaved as he watched Oliver take the bottle once more, coating his fingers with it. Josh unconsciously spread his legs further. Oliver noticed it and laughed again, his laugh so contagious that made Josh smile as well.

Olived sighed and leaned down, his lips falling on Josh's chest as he kissed his skin tenderly whilst his fingers rubbed down his hole. Josh whined a bit as Oliver began teasingly putting pressure on his fingers and biting his skin in random spots, sucking on it and leaving purple patches under his lips. Josh bit his bottom lip and moved his hips down on Oliver's fingers, jaw dropping as he finally pressed his digits in. Josh gasped and clutched his shoulders, Oliver kissing up as he rocked his fingers back and forth, kissing Joshua's neck and marking him.

Oliver had no idea how much Josh loved neck kisses.

"Oh gosh," Josh whimpered, his pretty eyes hooding as he held his breath, face falling to the side. Oliver smiled against his skin and sucked under his ear, wiggling his finger around and pressing another one in. Josh groaned, his grip on Oliver's shoulders tightening as one of his hands wandered up to his hair, tugging on his curls softly, Oliver's little moustache tickling his skin as his mouth worked heavy wonders, his fingers crooking and exploring nicely. Josh kept letting little sounds out at every second, little pleasured tears flooding his eyes as he felt himself throbbing and oozing pre-come.

But Josh didn't want to be the only one feeling good. Josh let the hand that was on Oliver's shoulder wander down his painted chest and abdomen, fingertips brushing against the 'reckless' for a second before he let his hand snake down, palm pressing down on Oliver's cock. Josh shivered at the groan right on his ear and on his neck holding his breath as his hand began to move against Oliver heated flesh, squeezing before he pulled him out of his constrictions. Josh bit his lip, wincing as Oliver added another finger. But then, oh man, then Oliver moved up his jaw and chin, pressing his lips on Josh's. 

Josh shut his eyes tightly, his hand stilling momentarily as he moved his soft lips against Oliver's, holding back a noise as Oliver licked his bottom lip and found his tongue, brushing them together gently for a few seconds before becoming demanding. Josh had to let go of Oliver's dick when Oliver buried his fingers inside of him completely, and hastily. It made Josh pull back to breathe out, his lips parted and eyes heavy, his face flushed. Oliver bit his lip and pulled his three fingers out, wiping them down before taking the lube again, smearing it over himself. Oliver glanced at Josh, that watched him with an attentive stare, pleading needy oceans enticing him. Oliver groaned. It was so easy to simply begin to jack off at the sight of Josh staring up at him like that, all exposed. Oliver sighed.

"Why don't you turn around for me, hm, babe?" Oliver rasped, not missing how Josh's eyes darkened even more before he quickly nodded and flipped around, his knees keeping his bottom high as his upper body stood on the bed. Oliver swallowed hard. "My god, so nice," Oliver praised, both his hands kneading Josh's pale ass, spreading his cheeks and fondling with his flesh. Josh kept moaning and whining, holding onto the sheets for dear life. Oliver sighed, grabbing hold of himself and pressing his raging red tip against Josh's entrance, feeling him quiver under his hand. Oliver groaned silently, his eyebrows furrowing and his lips falling open as he opened Josh up, stretching him so much and making him fall apart so hard.

Josh was a mess. He kept moaning and crying out, his mouth wide open and face buried on the pillow, muffling his loud wails, his overwhelmed tears falling onto the cushion, frowning and taking deep breaths into the pillow. Oliver stopped midway, his hands caressing his sides as he swallowed, taking deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked softly, holding down his wish to bury himself all the way inside Josh and fuck him senseless.

Josh turned his head to the side, taking deep breaths as tears streamed down his nose, his eyes red as well as his face. He looked shitfaced. Josh hummed softly and nodded, body still shaking as he weakly tried to back his body into Oliver's. Oliver softened, nodding. Then, he gripped Josh's hips, caressing his back as he turned Josh's face down, into the pillow.

"Try not to scream too loudly, yeah?" Oliver said softly. Before Josh could ask what he meant, Oliver, with one single thrust, slammed deep inside of Joshua. 

Josh shrieked loudly, clutching tightly onto the pillow, sobbing and shaking, his guts flaring up as Oliver ground into him, making his cock brush against the bedsheets, taking it all when Oliver pulled back to push back in hard, Josh's body moving along with his thrusts, little cries leaving him as Oliver began to set on a steady pace, backing away slowly just to shove himself quickly back inside. Oliver let out little groans, head falling back as he breathed out, enjoying deeply the feeling of Josh so tight, so warm, so nice. Josh kept shaking and muttering incoherent stuff, babbling away as his body rocked down on the mattress, moving back and forth as Oliver fucked him properly. 

He was so pleased, too. To feel Oliver's fingers on his hips, pulling him back on his cock as he thrust back in, his body used and abused, up to Oliver's pleasure, it made him so warm and made him throb, shake, and moan uncontrollably, his flesh aching and turning beat red where Oliver's thighs collided with along with where his hands clutched tightly onto. Josh's eyes rolled back as he turned his head to breathe, whines and cried spilling out.

"Yes!" Josh wailed. "More!" He sobbed. And Oliver could barely understand. He smirked and chuckled.

"Oh, my my my," Oliver slowed down his hips, moving slowly. Oliver tilted his head. "Such a pretty little baby, hm? So needy for me, so beautiful," Oliver hummed. Josh cried out, pushing backwards, shivering and whining. Oliver couldn't keep the amusement out of his face. "You love this, don't you?" The snicker was loud on his voice. "Getting fucked into the bed?" Oliver suddenly buried himself deep, making Josh arch and tear up some more. Oliver leaned down on Josh's back. "You love getting fucked by your best friend father, don't you?" Oliver whispered, his arms beside Josh, trapping him between his body and the mattress. Josh cried out, nodding quickly.

"Yes!" Josh yelled out, strained. "I love it, I love it so much! I need it, give me!" Josh wailed, pushing back. Oliver laughed, feeling himself twitch hard and leak inside of Josh.

"Fair enough," he nodded, getting back on moving quickly with no warning, making Josh sob out and whine loudly.

"I'm close!" Josh cried out, holding tightly onto the pillow. Oliver hummed, his breathing heavy as fuck. He reached down, grabbing hold of Josh's leaking cock and pumped him quickly along with his thrusts, biting his lip to keep from coming just yet.

Josh shrieked one last time before he was shaking furiously and groaning and making a big mess on the sheets with all his come, his pretty lips parted as he cried and let his tears wet his face, eyebrows furrowed and eyes shut tightly, his entire being licked by passionated flames, warm shocks pumping along his veins as his bloodstreams carried the bliss through his body. It took a while for Josh to come down from his high, Oliver having to move quickly for a few moments before he pulled out and was fast to grasp his member and pump himself until he shivered and shut his eyes, shuddering as his guts tightened and his mouth fell open, long moans leaving him as he came hard. Josh laid limp on the bed, trying to catch his breath while Oliver fell down beside him, a blissed-out smile on his face. Josh turned to look at him, dazed and flustered as he exhaled deeply, melting onto the sheets and sighing blissfully. Josh's lips curled up as Oliver gazed at him, then raising his hand to clean his face with his thumbs, wiping the tears on the sheets. 

It was all too quiet for a second. 

"You should shower now," Oliver said, sitting up with a sigh. Josh hummed, his eyes closed. Oliver glanced at him and snorted. "C'mon, big boy," Oliver tapped his side, standing up and beginning to take off the bedsheets. Josh whined and sat up, scrunching up his face. Oliver bit his lip and glanced away, while Josh slowly stood up. He groaned, putting a hand on his lower back. He grumbled a bit but smiled after. Josh padded up to Oliver, that had clean bedsheets on one hand and the dirty ones were on the ground. Oliver glanced at Josh and quirked one eyebrow as he saw he had a bright look on his face. Josh leaned in and kissed Oliver's cheek for a moment, pulling back a little so Oliver could look into his bright happy, pure eyes. 

"Thank you," Josh whispered with a small smile. Then Josh turned around and picked underwear on, slipping it so he could leave the room and go to the bathroom. Oliver stared at the door for a second too long before he exhaled, shaking his head.

Damn that sensitive boy.


End file.
